Tibbs Hodgeman and the Force of Dread
Tibbs Hodgeman and the Force of Dread 'is a book being written by Witherstorm and Alex Sapre, as the first title from The Adventures of Tibbs Hodgeman. It should be completed sometime around June-August, 2016. As we write this book, the plot will be posted on this article so you can read it while we're writing and revising it. Synopsis ''As a role model, Tibbs Hodgeman and his friends must help save the world by defeating Tidus Shackleton and his Force of Dread. In order to accomplish the greatest and most legendary mission the world has ever seen, they must journey his way beyond the edges of the worlds, otherworldly Polugues, to gather all they need, to gather all the unrevealed information, to conquer this terrible group. Terror is unleashed, and the evil Force's Duskstrike begins its rampage across the world. Will the gang save the remainders of it? Will they take down the Force of Dread, for good? Chapters Chapter 1 - The News and the Old Lady Chapter 2 - The Spell Market Chapter 3 - The First Adventure on a Polugue and the Island of Lone Chapter 4 - The Duskstrike and the Sword Chapter 5 - The Two Groups Meet Chapter 6 - Sweet Victory! Chapter 7 - More Danger? Plot ''Chapter 1 -'' ''The News and the Old Lady'' Once upon a time, there lived, in a quiet city in the corner of Pavane, a person called Tibbs Hodgeman. Tibbs had a strict daily routine. He would wake up in the morning and open his post, eat breakfast at exactly seven-thirty in the morning and go out and walk one block around his house. There were many more things that I will not go into. He'd end up reading the newspaper at night, just before he went to bed. One day, when he was reading the news, one of the front headings read in big letters, "THE FORCE OF DREAD GIVES DREAD TO THE WORLD". ''He was simply ''shocked! "I have to do something," he said to himself, "I have to do something to help all the wretched people and defeat this bunch of nerds." He stopped reading newspaper and went to sleep. When he was out for the walk the next morning, he kept thinking about the news his brain saw last night. He kept mumbling to himself about it. While he was pondering over the news, he didn't watch where he was going and ended up in the house owned by a person called Edna Sapre. You may think it was okay since she would be understanding, but she had a reputation of being a very cranky lady. Tibbs decided to go inside anyways since he thought Edna had information about the Force of Dread. The door was unlocked and it creeeaaked open as Tibbs went inside. Edna was playing darts in her office, but she heard the loud noise the door made. She immediately flew downstairs and went to investigate. She was an old woman and had to carry a cane whenever she walked. She looked in the dining room, no one there--she looked in the playroom, no one there either--she looked in the bathroom, down ''the toilet, surely nothing there--and then she went across the corridor. Tibbs had entered her living room and was sitting comfortably on the couch, still pondering over the news. He heard Edna's footsteps and silently got up. When Edna was about to enter the living room, Tibbs suddenly jumped out from behind the door. Edna was so startled, she let out the biggest scream the world had ever heard, and then fainted. Tibbs slowly walked away from the body and into the library. There seemed to be hundreds of shelves, each filled with many different books. There was a sign to his left that read, PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION -Edna. Tibbs checked each shelf, obeying the note the sign read, in hopes of getting information. "Animals? No. Myths? No," he muttered as he searched every dusty shelf's title. The floorboards creaked as his stepped on them with his shoes. Edna finally got up, and went into the library. She clenched a fist and put it on her hips. "Hey!" she called in a fierce voice. Tibbs turned from the shelves and looked at her, "You robber! You bandit! You thief! What the devil are you doing prowling in my house?" "Uh-uh I-I w-w-was l-lo," he stammered, trying to come up with an excuse. "Well?!" she asked, walking slowly into Tibbs' face. Tibbs walked backward and balanced himself on what he thought was the wall. It was a shelf. It threw Tibbs right off balance and he landed on the floor. The shelf was not so lucky. It leaned backwards and fell onto another shelf. The entire scene was like a dominoes puzzle. Each shelf collapsed onto another one. Books were flying, Edna was screaming, and the world was spinning like mad. Tibbs' eyes fell upon a book that crashed onto his head and fell on the floor. It was called "The Dark Ages", and it landed on a chapter called "The Force of Dread". "Gimme the answer to my question," snapped Edna, looking around the terribly-messy library, "I want the answer, and I want it now, and look smart about it." Tibbs finally got up from the floor and pulled himself together. "Please ma'am, I just read the news last night," he said "and it said something about this." He held up the book that fell on his head earlier, the one that read about the Force of Dread. "I am here to get your help." Those words just shot out of his vocal cords and he didn't expect to say this earlier. "You have me tantalized," Edna said, still ratty about the messy library, "Go on," "That's... it." was the reply "So, yeah," Edna said "Is that all you came to tell me? I see that you are a very pleasant person," her voice had suddenly got softer and much more gentle. "I apologize for being idiotic to you earlier, but I'm afraid that I may not have the guts to do it." "What?!" Tibbs shouted "Yes you do! You could just use that frightening voice of yours to simply terrify the nuts out of them!" "You don't understand," said Edna "that those imbeciles are twenty million times stronger than both of us put together. No piggery-jokery here." "Al...riiight..." Tibbs said, "So yeah, what's the plan?" "The plan for what?" Edna said, putting her fist on her hips, "We only started babblementing about this a minute ago." She had suddenly put on a terrible facial expression, and she was facing Tibbs, and the window. Pedestrians glared in. “There she is,” one said, “Yeah,” said another, “That cranky old lady’s bossing her guests about again,” “Hey you!” cried the first, banging on the window. “What are you doing?” “I am telling you to shut up and go away at once!” Edna snapped, “Wow,” said another. “That dudette ''really ''gets frusted easily.” Edna was infuriated. She strode crossly to the window and slammed it shut, then drew the curtains across. “I shall invent a redstone auto-fire arrow-dispensing machine, sometime,” said Edna, folding her arms across, “to keep those dunderheads, those foul-tasting maggots right off my lawn.” It was clear she was, because of the people just then, in a very ugly mood. “Calm down,” said Tibbs “No point screaming your head off,” “Do you expect me to calm down right after accepting unacceptable behavior from idiots?” shouted Edna, “Yes,” said Tibbs, raising an eyebrow, “Then lower your expectations,” yelled Edna, “Actually," calming down a fair bit "it would be very much appreciated if you could invent one of those chitty-chitty-bang-bang arrow-sharpshooters, yeah? Those, ya know, stuff and stuff, yadda yadda yadda, yeah? Good idea, eh?” “Actually,” began Tibbs “That wasn’t what I actually came for,” trying to steer the conversation back to the subject, “So yeah,” said Edna “What ''were you here for then?” "I was going to try to get your help," said Tibbs. "I saw the newspaper headline say something about the Force of Dread." Edna faced him with a dark expression. "You know about the Period of Prohibition don't you?" She continued without giving him a chance to respond "Prohibition was a time when gangsters ruled the town while honest citizens quaked in their beds!" "I... kind of don't get it," Tibbs said, looking confused. "Well, you mentioned something about "The Force of Dread" shenanigan, didn't you?" Edna said, "Well, The ton that you just knocked down, were newspapers, really old newspapers. I have every single issue, since the year 1956, regardless of brand, newspaper by The Mercury, by The Age, or by random nincompoops, if it happened in Pavane, you'll find it in my stack!" "I... still kind of don't get it," Tibbs said, "Once upon a time, you were talking about the Period of Prohibition, and now you're introducing something else very interesting. Which one should I keep my mind watchful, and which one should I dump out?" "Oh," Edna laughed, "The POP was ''dull, ''but what Master Collection isn't." One could sense that she had the tone of one who was boasting about something amazing that one had done. She continued to talk about her collection. "The chapter of the book that is on the floor was a historical account about the period where your Force of Dread thingy ruled over this city." Edna said. Tibbs picked up the book. Edna simply snatched out of his hands and began reading aloud: “The Force of Dread is a military group of sharpshooters and sword-wielders, having taken over 1,500 lives in their time, and they are still going strong. The group was founded by Tidus Shackleton in 1988. You may have heard that in 1996, a mysterious group took over the government of the entire of Blunderia. Unsurprisingly, the so-called “mysterious group” was actually the Force of Dread.” She put down the book, and began to sing "Oh... it's been a long day, and we've come a long way, to feed the cows some hay. Oh, really, it has been a marvellous..." "Um..." Tibbs interrupted, "sorry to interrupt, and I do so very much love that tune, but I only planned to stay here for a very short while." Then he solemnly kneeled, and said "Would you please, please join me and my team to destroy this fudge-group?" "Uh..." Edna said, "I don't know, but you are, to me, by the whole, a complete stranger. I don't know if you actually are from the Force, or a villain in this whole subject, or just any person at the time of around a few weeks before being the world's greatest hero, yeah. But looking on the positive side, I can see that we're friends." She then made up her mind. "Don't you worry, I'm going to help you, because that's what friends do. I might give up my ghost in the process though, but no one cares, anyways" Tibbs leapt from the floor. "Ohhhhh yeeeaaaaaahh!” Then with a click, he calmed down. Edna grabbed her megaphone and the two strode out the library door, then out the front door. After a long half-hour walk, they finally approached the Majik Market and, ignoring the yells of surprise, that Edna was '''actually out on the street, and with another person too. After they passed a sheriff's department, even Sheriff Darwin stared for a while. "Now what could that lady be up to now?" thought the sheriff. He finally decided to follow them to the market. After Edna and Tibbs had purchased some spells, after being thanked by The Magic Vendor, she suddenly said something mysterious. "Beware of the leaders of the land, for they will harm you!" The sheriff then made his appearance clear "Just who are you talking about Madam?" "N-no one s-s-sir" stammered the shopkeeper, for it was clear she was in distress. "Good, I didn't expect anything else. Hello Edna." His voice was full of venom at the last word. "I hope you aren't buying anything illegal." He chuckled at the look on everyone's face when he said that. "Stay out of trouble Edna." "And you, let me give you some advice, young man. Your friend Edna here is a real nuttcase. You hang around with her and you're going to get into trouble." "Now Madam, I hope you don't spread anymore rumors. Speaking your mind can get you in trouble with the police. *Mumbles* or the Chief at any rate." He then left. After the sheriff was out of hearing range, Edna let out her anger "Crazy darned sheriff makes me seem like I belong in the nut-house! One of these days I'm going to mail a letter to Mayor Cole, then he'll get fired. That'll teach him something! But Mayor Cole is also rude, well then I'll just mail a letter to-" After seeing the crowd of people already big when the sheriff left, grew bigger along with whispers, Tibbs got Edna to leave "Edna, let's go. We don't want anymore rumors." After saying thanks to the vendor "Don't worry about the sheriff, he's just jealous or your shop", they left the shop. As they were walking, having found her voice and confidence, the vendor called out the window after the two. “Hey! Y’old lady! Me got somethin’!” This dragged attention who half the people on the street. Tibbs rushed back to the market, leaving Edna slowly walking-sticking after him. “Yes, please?” Tibbs said, “Why did you buy so many spells?” the vendor asked, “Oh, we’re trying to take down this annoying group, that’s all.” Tibbs explained, “And is this ‘annoying group’ of yours, the Force of Dread?’ the vendor asked, when Edna finally came over, “What’s this convo about?” Edna snapped. Both the other two ignored her. “Yes!” Tibbs exclaimed “How did you guess?” “Oh,” the lady said “all it takes is just a little bit of a smart-brain to do it. Anyway, would you like the FodTD?” “The what?” Tibbs said, “The FodTD. The Force of Dread Tracking Device. Would you want that?” A line of people who were wanting to pay was soon forming behind the two. “Lemme guess,” Tibbs said, “It’s a device that tracks all the members of the Force of Dread?” “Right first time!” announced the vendor, and with that, she handed to Tibbs a red and black electronic object with silver lining. Inside, were all five faces of the remaining members of the Force of Dread. Leading from these faces were bright beams. They both assumed that if you follow the paths that the beams lead you, you will end up at the current location of that particular member. As they left the shop, they heard a few suspicious whispers: "Is that Edna?" "THE Edna Sapre?" "I heard she got arrested again." "No-no, she only got a ticket" "A ticket? For what?" "Nothing, the Sheriff just warned her" "Good riddance! She's purposefully delaying the line" Characters Tibbs' Gang * Tibbs Hodgeman * Dean * Mary * Gene * Rosaline * Edna Sapre The Force of Dread * Tidus Shackleton * Jeprik * Draegan * Vandrette * Seraphim * The Duskstrike Minor Characters * The Magic Vendor * Disco Polugue Welcomer Category:Stories Category:Witherstorm Category:Alex Sapre Category:The Adventures of Tibbs Hodgeman Category:Tibbs Hodgeman and the Force of Dread